Winter Wonderland
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Rapunzel has never seen snow before and is upset when she finds out that it doesn't snow in the Kingdom. Can Flynn lift her spirits and also ask her one very important question? Will Rapunzel ever get to see snow? *Rapunzel/Flynn one-shot*


_**Author's Note: **Been awhile since I've done anything Tangled related and with the holidays right around the corner, I figured why not? It's shameless fluff which I feel like I need to write more of. So, please enjoy!_

She had never seen snow before.

Sure, she had seen pictures back in her tower. She had read all about the joys of snow and had studied what people did when they encountered it, but never had Rapunzel even come close to seeing it in person. When she and Eugene had moved into the castle, she had been told that the weather was too warm in the Kingdom for there to be any snow. Disappointed, the newly-found princess had tried to focus on other things-like learning how to be a proper princess-but always, her mind would drift to visions of snowflakes dancing in a crisp breeze. She wanted to feel the touch of newly fallen snow and she wanted to create a snowman and snow angels. Rapunzel knew that it was probably selfish of her to want such a thing. She was a princess living with her true love and she had been reunited with her loving parents. She should consider herself blessed! Still . . . there was just this nagging feeling in the back of her mind. There was still something that she just had to do.

Rapunzel wanted to experience the joys of snow so badly.

"Rapunzel?" She jumped back, a bit startled as she saw Eugene watching her with a worried expression on his face.

"Eugene," She she sighed as she placed a hand on her chest. Her heart was pounding insanely fast from Eugene scaring her. Surprisingly, Eugene had settled well into castle life. The people saw him as the savior of their beloved princess and the King and Queen had publicly pardoned him and explained how the former thief had died for their daughter. The guards had even begun to trust him after Eugene had showed them where the weaknesses in their security were. It seemed that Flynn Rider had gone from public menace to precious companion of the princess. "I didn't see you there." He chuckled.

"Old habits die hard," He confessed as he stepped closer to her. It was December in the Kingdom and the temperatures were cold enough to keep people indoors, but not cold enough to cause any damage to those who had to work outside. The trees had all shed their leaves and all traces of flowers had vanished. It was almost like being in an entirely different place. It was amazing how much change winter could bring. He placed a blanket around her bare shoulders and overlooked the Kingdom from the balcony they were standing on. From this balcony, the pair could see nearly everything in the Kingdom. "What's wrong, Blondie?"

She smiled wistfully. That nickname was their secret. He never called her it in public or even when they were with the King and the Queen. It made her feel normal when he called her that. She wasn't the princess with him-she was just Rapunzel and he was just Eugene. She didn't have to worry about whether she was saying the right thing or see if she had worn the correct outfit. With Eugene, she was just that girl he met in the tower. They were two people who loved each other.

"Nothing." He smirked and she knew he could read her completely.

"Liar," He retorted. The wind blew and ruffled her hair. She shivered and Eugene gently pulled her to him. Rapunzel smiled contently. She always felt safe in his arms. Even though they had been living in the palace for six months, she still got scared sometimes. It was hard to go from a semi-normal girl to becoming a princess. Still, in Eugene's arms, everything was okay. She knew that he would never let anything happen to her just like she'd never let anything happen to him. "Jeez, Blondie, you're freezing. Let's go inside."

"Just a little bit longer," Rapunzel pleaded. "I just wanna see if it . . ." Her voice trailed off into embarrassment.

"If it snows," Eugene finished and she nodded sheepishly. "It doesn't snow here, Rapunzel." He informed her gently and she bobbed her head.

"I know," Rapunzel confessed. "I just . . . I don't know. I wanted to see if maybe it would." A blush painted her cheeks as she looked away. "It sounds silly now." He placed a warm hand under her chin and lifted her face so that she met his gaze. He stroked her cheek lovingly and she grinned.

"It's not silly," He told her seriously. He placed his lips on hers and the two kissed. When he pulled back, she was beaming. "Now, come inside. You're freezing." He held out his hand and she took it. The two lovers entered the palace which was being kept warm with roaring fires in nearly every fireplace.

"Ah, your highness!" A maid exclaimed as she sprinted towards Rapunzel. She curtsied quickly and then frantically grabbed the princess' hand. "Come, we must get you ready for your decorum lesson!" Rapunzel shot Eugene an apologetic look and allowed herself to be dragged away. Eugene chuckled and then frowned once she was out of view. He hated seeing her upset. During this time in the palace, he had tried his best to make sure that she was happy. Needless to say, it had been a big transition from being an outcast to a savior but Eugene had tried to do his best.

He did it for her. Because he truly loved Rapunzel and would do anything to make sure she was happy. He was even preparing to take the next step with her. He knew he loved Rapunzel and wanted to be with her forever. He had almost lost her once with Gothel and he wasn't going to let her get away again. He pulled out the small wooden box from his pocket and opened it to reveal the ring. He had designed it (with help from Pascal) and he was pleased with how it turned out. It was a beautiful golden band with a diamond shaped in the Kingdom's symbolic sun. He was proud with how it turned out and he had been biding his time for his moment.

But now he feared that his moment wouldn't come.

She wasn't happy. She wanted to see snow. Which meant that Eugene needed to figure out a way to have her see snow. Eugene paced the corridor and grimaced. It didn't snow in this Kingdom and it wasn't like he could bring snow to her. After all the traveling, it would melt. There had to be some other way . . . But what could it be? He stared at the ring some more, hoping that it would give him some sort of inspiration, but nothing came. Frowning, he put it away and stared once more outside. It was cold, but not freezing which mean that snow wouldn't fall here. He watched the afternoon sun shine over the mountains and then suddenly, it hit him.

He had a plan.

"Hey, Max!" Eugene called as he vanished down the corridor. "And Pascal, come here!"

It just had to work.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel sighed.<p>

"Now, Princess," Her teacher growled. "We mustn't sigh. It shows signs of-" The door suddenly burst open and Rapuzel smiled widely.

"Sorry," Eugene grinned as he pulled Rapunzel from her seat at the grand table. "I need to borrow the princess." He pulled her away before her teacher could even protest.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"No time for questions," Eugene told her with a wink as they sprinted down the long hallways of the palace to the outside. "Just trust me!" She smiled and nodded as she let him pull her along. She trusted him, of course. She would follow him anywhere. She just wished she knew where they were going now. Once they reached outside, Pascal chirped and Rapunzel grinned.

"Pascal!" The princess called as she picked up her best friend and placed him on her shoulder. "What's going on?" He chirped something and Rapunzel's eyes widened. "No! Are you sure?" Pascal nodded and chirped some more. Eugene had no idea what he was saying, but he always loved watching Rapunzel's face when she talked to him. She was just so cute and innocent sometimes. "I see! Okay, then, we should go!"

"What is it?" Eugene questioned. "Pascal kept trying to tell me, but I couldn't understand him."

"Well, I'm relieved you got me!" Rapunzel told Eugene. "Pascal says that he heard someone lost a priceless handmade wooden box on the mountain path."

"That's terrible," Eugene muttered. "But, there's nothing we can do for that person."

"We can go look!" Rapunzel insisted. "Please, Eugene, we have to try. This box must be important!"

"Alright, Blondie," Eugene threw his hands up in mock defeat. "We'll get Max and go." Max quickly sprinted in and was conveniently already saddled. Hoisting Rapunzel up with Pascal, Eugene shared an all-knowing look with Maximus who neighed happily. Jumping onto the horse, Eugene took the reigns and the group rode off towards the mountains.

"Pascal, do you know where?" Rapunzel questioned the chameleon who chirped back. "Eugene, Pascal will tell us when to stop."

"You got it," Eugene replied. "Just let me know."

They rode up the path towards the mountains for awhile until Rapunzel started to notice strange white spots on the ground. She wondered for a brief second what those patches were, but Pascal suddenly spoke and the princess focused all her attention on her chameleon friends.

"Stop!" Rapunzel cried and Eugene brought the horse to a sudden stop. "This is the place." Taking her eyes off of her friend, Rapunzel looked around and gasped suddenly.

Snow.

She was surrounded by snow. Real, actually cold snow.

"Rapunzel," Eugene grinned as he helped her off Max and onto the ground. "Here's your snow." Rapunzel grinned and threw her arms around Eugene and embraced him. Then, remembering herself, she quickly let go.

"We have to find that box!" Eugene nodded and began to search the snow. Rapunzel tried to contain her joy and focus on the task at hand. There was someone who desperately missed this box and she had to find it. Digging through the snow, she didn't have to time to fully enjoy her experience until she suddenly felt smooth wood on her palm. She yanked and pulled the box out of the snow drift. Inspecting it for any damage, she was relieved to find that it had none. "I found it!"

"You should open it," Eugene instructed. "Check to make sure the inside is alright." Rapunzel nodded and opened the box.

Inside, there was a ring. A beautiful golden ring that reminded her of sunshine with a diamond shaped as the Kingdom's sun in the center. Puzzled, she turned around and saw Eugene kneeling.

"Oh my," Rapunzel mumbled, staring at Eugene and then the box. "Eugene." She stepped closer to him and he took her hand within his.

"Rapunzel," He began and Rapunzel smiled gloriously. "I promise you that I will love you and do everything in my power to make you happy." The tears started to stream from her eyes and he chuckled. "I know, I'm not really a prince and I can't offer you what many other royal suitors could, but I will always be by your side no matter what happens, for good or bad. Blondie, I love you and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

She didn't say anything for a few seconds as she processed what he said. Then, without any warning, she threw her arms around him and they both fell into the snow drift. Laughing, she kissed Eugene on the cheek.

"Yes!" She cried. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

He had never felt so happy in his life as when he placed the ring on her finger. All the feelings of loneliness that he had felt as Flynn Rider suddenly vanished. She was his new dream and he was going to cherish her always. They embraced once more and then Rapunzel finally got to experience snow. With Eugene by her side, she made her snow man-which turned out to be more of a snow horse as Maximus had insisted on adding his own personal touches. With Pascal, she made snow angels and to complete her trip, she watched the snowflakes fall with Eugene by her side.

"You cold?" He murmured as she shivered in the wind.

"A little bit," She confessed. "We should head back."

"We should," Eugene agreed. "They're probably looking for you."

Neither of them moved.

"Eugene?"

"Yeah?"

She leaned in towards him.

"I love you," She informed him. "Thank you for this."

And as the snowflakes danced around her and the sun began to set, she kissed her beloved thief once more. Today really was the best day ever, she decided.

And now she could look forward to a lifetime of more with Eugene by her side.

_**Author's Note: **Ah, I love fluff! I hope Flynn wasn't out of character too much . . . anyways, happy holidays and please review! _


End file.
